Girl in the Village: Sofia's Beginnings
by triojediknights
Summary: I wrote this before I realized there was a movie that introduced the series proper and actually gave Sofia's backstory. I have been made to watch this way too much, thanks to the little kids I babysit. Anyway, enjoy! Keep in the mind it is AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Villager's Ball

**Chapter 1: The Villager's Ball**

Once upon a time, in the village of Dunwiddie, in the kingdom of Enchancia, there lived a simple girl named Sofia. She was the daughter of the village seamstress, and had grown up knowing how to make a Swizzle Stitch before she had completely gotten the hang of walking.

For those first few years, it was just her and her mom. There was no one else, and they needed no one else. Enchancia was ruled by a benevolent king, King Roland II, and none of the common people were poor or destitute.

Sofia held great admiration for King Roland, and for his ability to look after his people. It had to have been difficult, to give of himself so much in the way that he did. For several years ago, her mother, Miranda, explained, the king had lost his Queen. She had apparently died in childbirth, leaving the king with two children. Sofia had never caught even a glimpse of either the young prince or the princess, much less met them, but she felt sorry that they had to grow up without their mother.

One fine morning, Sofia was returning from the village market, several new fabrics in hand, which her mother would need for dressmaking orders. The spring season was to be a busy one, as it almost always was, for that was when King Roland held the Villager's Ball. It was an evening when the doors of the palace were thrown open and all the villagers were allowed to enter the halls and dance and indulge in other forms of merriment. The Villager's Ball was Sofia's favorite time of the year, and it would be especially so this year, for this was the year Miranda had said Sofia was old enough to attend. When she was little, Miranda and Sofia would stay home on the night of the Villager's Ball. Miranda had not had anybody to watch her little girl, so she couldn't go. That had always made Sofia very sad, that her mother could not at least enjoy, but Miranda had always laughed it off. "I made everyone else's dresses anyway, Sofia. That's tiring enough."

It was a beautiful sunny day, this day as Sofia skipped home from the Village Market. Further down the cobblestone streets, she caught sight of two familiar faces. "Ruby! Jade!"

Ruby and Jade were Sofia's best friends. They lived adjacent to one another and had played in Sofia's front yard for as long as any of them could remember.

"Sofia!" Jade cried. "Is it true your mother is taking you to the Villager's Ball tonight?"

"Yup," Sofia beamed. "This fabric is the last of what we need so Mom can take up a dress for me."

"Finally!" Ruby whooped. "We all get to attend the ball together! Hand clap, hand clap!"

The Hand Clap was an old game between the three little girls. Sort of like a secret handshake. But it was unusually intricate because it also featured a rhyme, and this is how it went: _"Like three birdies in a nest, three friends are the very best! Like three berries on a vine, three friends make it more than fine! One, two three - is how we're meant to be!"_

Laughing, Sofia ran the rest of the way home, eager to help her mother get them both ready for the Ball.

* * *

The Villager's Ball was in full swing by the time Miranda and Sofia got there. You had to take a flying coach to get from Dunwiddie Village to the castle, and so many people were in attendance, many guests had been stuck in queue waiting for a chariot. But Sofia didn't mind. Right away, she spotted Ruby and Jade, over by the punch bowl, and ran off to play with them. Miranda watched her go, a wistful smile on her face. Ruby and Jade had been dear friends to her little girl, but sometimes she wished Sofia had at least a brother or sister to play with.

"Hello. I've never seen you at the Villager's Ball before. Having a nice time?"

Miranda spun around and nearly fainted. For she was being addressed by none other than _King Roland_ himself. She gave an awkward curtsy, and hoped she did not look too out of practice. "Yes, Your Majesty. Forgive me, but this is my first time to the Villager's Ball. I'm the Seamstress in Dunwiddie, you see, and my daughter and I..."

"Your daughter?" Roland smiled kindly, and Miranda silently scolded herself for blushing. She rather liked his smile. It made him look _very_ handsome. Before, Miranda could point her out, she was saved by none other than Sofia herself, racing over from the punch bowl.

"Mama, Mama! There's a fiddler playing out on the balcony! Can Ruby and Jade and I go and watch?"

"Yes, you may, Sofia, but manners first. This is the King."

Sofia's eyes went wide when she realized she was in the presence of King Roland. She gave an adorable curtsy. " Sofia of Dunwiddie, sire. It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty."

Roland beamed, already quite taken with the little girl. "Charmed, I'm sure, Sofia. Your mother has taught you well. Do report to me how that fiddler's performance is, eh?"

Sofia smiled. "Yes, sir!" And she skipped away.

"What an enchanting child," Roland marveled, watching Sofia exit onto the balcony. "And I can certainly see the resemblance." He turned his attention back to Miranda, just as fascinated by her, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. "Tell me: who was her father?"

Miranda looked askance at Roland, suddenly nervous. The question of Sofia's father had rarely come up in conversation in the village of Dunwiddie. Only a few people, close friends, knew the secret. Nevertheless, Miranda decided to be brave and honest, and tell the King the truth. Despite how simple it sounded. Despite how impossible it seemed.

"There was no father." She paced gently as she tried to find the words to describe it. "I carried her... I gave birth... I raised her... I can't explain what happened."

Roland's brow furrowed, now even more deeply intrigued. Miranda might not have an explanation for what would amount to a virgin birth, but Roland did: _magic_. Most of Enchancia's knowledge of magic had been confined to the palace, and to Roland. His court sorcerer, Cedric, contained all of the nation's secrets regarding witchcraft, both benevolent... and not. Roland would not have expected Miranda to know or understand such complicated forces of the supernatural. But how such magic resulted in Sofia's - a peasant girl's - conception, Roland could not guess. He decided to change the subject.

"You are a Seamstress, you said?"

Miranda smiled. "I made most of the dresses here tonight, though it pains me to say so. Humility..."

"... is a virtue," Roland finished for her, captivated. "Just so." Smiling, he took Miranda's hand and kissed it. "It has been a privilege to speak with you tonight. Good evening to you...

"Miranda," Miranda supplied for him. And she watched, awestruck, as the King glided away.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Overnight

**Chapter 2: Princess Overnight**

For the first time since he had ascended to the throne, Roland did not get a wink of sleep. His every thought was haunted by the captivating seamstress and her endearing child without a father. So consumed was he by his thoughts that he marched down to Cedric's dungeon while the moon was still high in the sky, seeking answers.

Cedric was none too pleased at being woken up in the middle of the night. The court sorcerer could be rather snooty and easily annoyed. But at least he was more agreeable than Baileywick, the Steward. If Roland had tried to wake up his most trusted adviser at this time of night, Baileywick would have thrown a pillow at his head and told his Majesty to take a hike, if you please. And the butler would have been well within his rights to do so.

When Roland told Cedric the story of the seamstress's daughter born from a virgin birth, Cedric's eyes gleamed. Though even he was taken aback by the possibility of it.

"Magic, sire. There is no other explanation. And for such power to be endowed upon a peasant girl..." Cedric scampered over to his books of spells and began flipping through them, so fast that some of the pages looked in danger of being ripped right out of the binding. At last, Cedric gasped. "Your Majesty! I believe I have a theory for this girl's existence... and for her higher purpose..."

Roland straightened, his interest newly piqued all over again. "What sort of purpose?"

"If this child was conceived as you say, she could control some of the most advanced of Enchancia's magic, fulfill whole prophecies! Prophecies regarding... Avalor... and others... Why, I don't think a kingdom has seen this much magical power since Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

"But why would such power be concentrated in a little peasant girl, instead of... a royal?" Roland frowned, thinking of his twins, Amber and James. Either one of them could just as easily have been blessed with this exalted status. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Your guess is as good as mine, sire," Cedric purred. "What will you do?"

Roland thought long and hard. He had only met them tonight, but he already knew he cared for Sofia and Miranda. Deeply. And for Sofia to lose such potential growing up as a peasant's daughter, devoid at least of squalor though such a life was...

Roland nodded cordially to Cedric. "Thank you, Cedric. That will do. Get some sleep."

"As you wish, sire."

Roland now marched over to Baileywick's chambers and rapped on the door. "Baileywick!"

It took two knocks to draw the bleary-eyed steward out of his room. "Sire, if there is not a good reason for this, I'll throw a pillow at your head!"

Roland chose to ignore the jab. "Take this down: I wish to have an audience with Miranda, the seamstress who lives in Dunwiddie Village. Bring her before me the morning after next. And... request that she bring her daughter with her."

Baileywick pouted, already so over this strange command. But he would obey his King, no matter the time inconvenience. Besides, what was a Dunwiddie seamstress to him anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, the moon blanketed the whole of Dunwiddie Village in an ethereal glow. Its light shone through the second-story window of a tiny cottage, as Miranda tucked her little girl into bed.

Sofia and her mother lived above their seamstress shop. Most artisans in Dunwiddie followed this practice; economically speaking, it was more feasible. The home was simple, with a wood-burning stove. The amenities were quaint, essential, clearly working class. But Sofia had always been so happy to be with her mother, she had never considered just how much Miranda sacrificed for her. The stress of a commoner's existence never bothered the little girl. Mostly because Miranda made sure it didn't, but Sofia also possessed a blissful naiveté, an innocence more untouched than even other children, about how the real world turned.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Miranda asked.

Sofia sat up in bed, her eyes shining. "The best time _ever_! The fiddler was amazing, Mom. And we actually got to meet the King!"

Miranda chuckled, using all her best efforts to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Yes, we did." She planted a quick and fierce kiss to Sofia's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart." She clambered into bed beside the little girl; not having much, mother and daughter shared the bedroom, slept together in the same bed. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sofia whispered.

Miranda stayed up for a while longer, until she could hear the even breathing of her daughter. Sofia was such a pure little darling, never complaining about anything, and never one to reveal any troubles or woes easily. Whether this was for her own self-preservation or for the protection of her mother, Miranda could not say. The pair lived well enough, and Miranda had always been able to provide for her daughter. Clothes. Food. A roof over both their heads. And training in an honorable profession. Not once had the duo ever strayed beyond their means, and Miranda took great pride in that. But even so, she knew that Sofia was worth more than to just be a commoner for the rest of her days. Luxuries in their house were sparse. Sofia only ever got at most two presents or toys on Wassalia, as it was all Miranda could afford during the winter holiday. The little girl's bookshelf in the corner was barely half-full. And then there was always that persistent thought tugging at the back of Miranda's mind, how Sofia deserved to at least have a brother or a sister. Sometimes, Miranda had wished that whatever mysterious circumstances had befallen her to leave her pregnant with Sofia would happen again, for no other reason than to give Sofia another family member to care for, another reason to _be_... but a second baby had failed to appear. Sofia would make a natural, a wonderful, sister. And Sofia had so much love to give, love that Miranda did not feel worthy to hoard all by herself. If only she could do something to give her child a better life...

Sighing, Miranda turned down the lantern on the nightstand, so that the last lights in the simple cottage winked out.

* * *

The following day, Miranda and Sofia embarked for the palace to have an audience with the King. Both of the girls were rather surprised to see the royal steward on their doorstep that morning, awakening them sharply with his persistent knocks. Baileywick did not give a reason for the audience, but Sofia and Miranda figured it was strictly a business venture. Perhaps the King was seeking an order of garments, impressed by the designs displayed at his ball only a few nights prior.

Roland greeted them warmly and was very kind to Sofia, providing her with fine sweets that kept her entertained. After a time, he politely asked that she be dismissed so that he may speak to her mother in private. Just outside the throne room, Sofia listened through the door. She was a good, angelic little girl, but that would not stop her from attempting to satiate her deep curiosity. When the situation required it, Sofia was not above eavesdropping.

"Miranda," Roland bravely ventured, taking her hands in his. "I care for you deeply. And it hurts me to see you and Sofia leading such a simple life. You both carry more grace than I could ever hope to as King."

Miranda blushed at the praise. "Thank you, your Majesty. You needn't worry, though. My daughter and I manage with what we have."

"Nevertheless, as King, it is my business to worry about my subjects," Roland continued. "Miranda... you'll recall how I lost my wife five years ago?"

Miranda pursed her lips and nodded. "I remember. A darker day Enchancia has never seen."

Roland nodded, silently appreciating the eloquence of Miranda's condolences. "She left me with two children. Amber and James. They are good children. James already so wishes to be a man, like me. And Amber... well, she has... refined taste. Even so, I have always felt that they needed a mother's care. And you have clearly done a wonderful job with Sofia..."

Miranda's eyes narrowed at the rambling monologue. "Your Majesty...?"

"Roland, please," Roland entreated, turning to face her again. "Forgive me for sounding bold, dear lady, but I must confess that I have fallen for you. Would you consider... marriage?"

Miranda's mouth fell open. Had the King of all Enchancia just _proposed_ to her? _Her_?! A simple seamstress? Seeing her at a loss for words, Roland plowed on ahead, terrified though he was. But love was like that sometimes, right? When he had first met his Queen, may she rest in peace, he had barely been able to form two sentences. "You and Sofia would come here and live in the palace. You would not want for anything! Sofia could go to school - Royal Prep, one of the finest educational institutions in all the land. And... she would have siblings to play with."

Miranda thought for a long moment. To uproot Sofia and herself from their lives in Dunwiddie seemed so daunting. And she would be an idiot not to admit that she had fallen for Roland too, and it frightened her. But... she had always wanted her daughter to have the best of everything, and to be able to pursue her dreams. And... Ruby and Jade were wonderful friends, but Miranda had always sensed how lonely it had been for Sofia without siblings, and that she could use familial playmates.

So she made her decision. "Yes. I will marry you."

Roland looked positively delighted. "Wonderful! I'll have Baileywick send out engagement announcements and invitations straightaway!" He cleared his throat. "You may call Sofia back in now."

At her mother's voice, Sofia scampered back into the room and into her arms. She pretended to be surprised when her mother told her that they were to join the royal family through marriage. Mother and daughter hugged, anxious and excited for what was to come.

Roland now led them through the ostentatious halls of the palace, giving Miranda and Sofia a grand tour of the castle. He finally paused before what looked like sleeping chambers. "Amber and James should be awake," he informed the ladies. "Amber! James!"

Two sets of doors opened, revealing a blond-haired boy and girl, already decked out in some of the finest clothes. Roland indicated Miranda and Sofia. "This is Miranda and Sofia of Dunwiddie. They are to be your new mother and sister."

James's surprise quickly melted into delight. Amber, on the other hand, looked thoroughly dismayed, her gaze staying on Sofia like a trained hawk.

One by one, Sofia was introduced to her future step-siblings. James was nice, if also a little eccentric. He rapidly fired questions at her: what's your favorite color? Have you ever seen a flying horse? - I race them! And most perplexing of all: what is your opinion on cannons?

Amber, on the other hand, circled Sofia as if she was observing an animal in a zoo. The princess's gaze was steely, and Sofia marveled how someone who drew nearly even with her in height could still find a way to look down her nose at her. Sofia could feel the judgment coming off of Amber in waves. This girl could not be merely five years of age - she was a hardened battle-axe in a child's body.

"Well, I suppose we can make you royally... presentable," Amber finally conceded, though it was clear from the tone in her voice that the princess felt she had her work cut out for her. "Welcome to the family, Sofia."

* * *

Mere weeks later, King Roland and Miranda were married. It was the finest wedding that Enchancia had ever remembered having. Miranda and Sofia moved into the palace with Roland and Amber and James. And, now that she was royalty by marriage, Sofia was given a new title. A new name: Sofia the First.

Additionally, at the wedding ceremony, Roland presented his new stepdaughter with a gift: a bright purple amulet, held on the end of a chain.

"The Amulet of Avalor," Roland told her gravely. "It carries great power, which means that its wielder must have great responsibility. I believe you can be that responsible, Sofia. Will you wear this for me?"

"I will... Dad," Sofia tried out his new title for herself.

Roland smiled. "There's a good girl. Promise me you'll never take it off."

"I promise."

Sofia quickly learned that the Amulet of Avalor did indeed wield great power. During the wedding reception, she went out into the palace gardens to explore. She spotted a rabbit nibbling on a carrot... and jumped about a foot in the air when the rabbit turned and actually _spoke_ to her.

"Back off, babe-us! These are _my_ carrots!"

Sofia yelped and glanced about her, uncertain whether her eyes and ears were playing tricks on her. "How can you talk?" Just then, the Amulet of Avalor glowed, bright purple hues casting Sofia's face in an ethereal glow. Sofia gasped. "The Amulet... it lets me... talk to animals?"

The rabbit shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, princess. But I gotta say, that is one fine looking jewel you have there. And hey, humans rarely listen to what I have to say, so do me a solid and tell the King that this is _my_ vegetable patch!" The rabbit held out a hand... er, paw. "Name's Clover."

Sofia smiled, starting to feel more at ease. "Sofia. I'm new here."

"Yeah, I gathered that," Clover smirked. "But I know every inch of this here town. Stick with me, and I can help you learn the ins and outs."

Sofia giggled, enjoying Clover's spunky attitude. "I'd sure appreciate that. And don't worry - you can eat all the vegetables you want. I'll make sure the cooks don't notice."

Clover looked positively delighted by this promise. "Say, thanks, princess."

"You know, Clover... I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Right back at ya... Sofe. You mind if I call ya Sofe?"

"Sure."


End file.
